Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons 1996 Aired on CBS (September 21, 1992) Part 2
(Within the city of England, as most of the land is silent, one light is shown from the house. Inside, a familiar figure is reading the map, glancing carefully while unknown to him, some shadowy figures from outside line up at the window) * Voice: He's inside. * (Then, the door bursts open with the candle blown out as the royal guards dart inside) * Random Guard: Get him!! * (However, as they came inside, they see no one inside) * Other Guard: He's gone. * Lead Guard: Search the room! * (At that moment, a familiar figure is smirking as he speaks) * John: Hey, a feast? Am I invited? * (The lead guard, however, only takes out a parchment as he reads it) * Lead Guard: (reading) "John Smith, in the name of the king, you are under arrest for treason in Jamestown." * (He backs up to the window as the guards are ready to surround him with their weapons) * John: (shocked) Treason?! You must be looking for Ratcliffe. * (However, John kicks and punches a few, jumping out of the window and onto a roof, darting onward) * Lead Guard: Don't let him get away! After him!! * (The guards chase him on the rooftops, going through the fog while John secretly hides behind part of the roof with a window, smirking as he sees most of them dart away. Just then, one guard snatches Smith up as he yelps, then tosses him down, making the guard fall from the roof) * John: Thanks for dropping in. Anyone else care to join him? * (He gets to the top of the roof, taking a sword before clashing the weapons with the guards, the guards backing him away to the roof as he gulps. As they keep fighting, John jumps to the castle top, landing before running at the castle walls from them. After a few moments, he looks at the roof, swiftly jumping to it. The guards miss as they swing. As John lands, he yelps, almost slipping, clinging to the side of the roof. He groans, attempting to try to get up as he moans) * Familiar Voice: The king believed my story. * (Then, to his notice, out from the fog on the roof is a familiar grinning foe) * Ratcliffe: (smirks) Pity. I so would have preferred to see you hanged. * (Then John looks horrified as Ratcliffe steps on his foot, the male falling downward. Afterward, a splash is heard while on the roof, Ratcliffe smirks cruelly) * Ratcliffe: He-he-he. * (The next day, in royal garb, Ratcliffe acts saddened while looking seriously to a king named James and his queen named Anne while wiping a tear) * Ratcliffe: I did everything I could to save him. * (He bows in a pitiful grovel while holding the king's ringed hand) * Ratcliffe: And that is the death of John Smith. * King James: (frustratedly) I wanted him alive! * Ratcliffe: As did I. But your majesty, you don't need him to confirm what I've already warned you. * Queen Anne: (concerned/to James) We must wait until John Rolfe returns with the chief of these Indians. * Ratcliffe: The chief will only warn you more heavenly lies. * (Then he shows a parchment to the two) * Ratcliffe: War is the only fashion. * (The king takes the parchment, glancing at it for a few moments before sighing) * King James: Very well, Ratcliffe. Prepare your armada, then. (seriously) But we will await the return of John Rolfe; and the Indian chief.